I want U
by Demetra83
Summary: Translation of my own story : Small slip of the tongue from Miss Carter, with consequences. Sam and Jack's POV - M rating cause 1 major mature scene.
1. Part 1 : Sam

Title: I want you ...  
Genre / Pairing: Romance Jack & Sam  
Season 8  
Disclaimer: The characters in the series belong to the Stargate universe.  
Author's note: small slip of the tongue from Miss Carter ...  
Enjoy :)

* * *

**PART 1: SAM**

My name's Samantha Carter, I'm colonel in the U.S. Air Force and I have a huge problem : I'm desperately in love with my CO.  
I know what you'll say "Yes, but the regs, blah ..." I know the song, I sing it every morning for 8 years, since the day I met him actually!  
I'd love him at first sight and as I work closely with him, I can't forget him.  
He's General, so he's in charge of the top secret facility where we work. He promoted me to the rank of lieutenant-colonel and I'm his 2IC. I have busy days because I'm also an astrophysicist.

That's the summary of my life - Yes that's all ! Well, no, but he's the center of my universe.

I was engaged to a policeman, but I broke up because I opened my eyes. I realized that this relationship was going nowhere. Jack dated a woman, but she left him when she suspected his feelings for me.  
We can't be together legally, but it doesn't erase our feelings. Because yes, I know for years that it's mutual. Pathetic, isn't it?

Anyway, today I made a huge mistake and I must admit that I hesitate between two solutions: kill myself or move to another country and adopt a cat, I will call after him. No, seriously, I'm exhausted and my concentration's paying the price ! I'm ashamed! Perhaps I'd better tell you from the beginning.

**1 / Slip of the tongue**

I woke up at 6 am, like every morning. I slept in my quarters at the SGC, no time to go home yesterday for returning at dawn this morning.  
I took a quick shower and then I went to the mess for a coffee. At this early hour, I was alone and I loved it. I always need some time to wake up. I then went to my lab.  
I work for a few weeks on complex math and I thought I had found the solution. I worked for hours. I ended up with an unimaginable headache.

My friend Daniel picked me up for lunch. He was also working hard and hadn't seen the time passing.  
He reminded me that we had a meeting with Jack then, so we quickly ate, not to be late.

Although it wasn't a serious matter, since General O'Neill cultivated the art of being late. Daniel and I were on time in the briefing room and waited a few minutes. O'Neill arrived late but blamed a conversation with the President. Yes, the President of the United States himself. Of course, nobody was going to check his alibi ...

We had to point on top secret missions with slides, all in the dark, which was nice for my headache. I had a doze, after a moment. Daniel gave me a nudge to keep me awake.  
I think the General saw nothing, he also had to fight to stay conscious, in my opinion. He hated this kind of briefing and he usually left it to me, especially if it had to deal with sciences.  
The meeting ended and when we turned on the light, my headache intensified.  
General O'Neill must had realized it because he asked me to go get something to treat it and come back for further meetings.  
I left quickly. He had to show us our new bullet proof jackets.

When I was back, I found him in the gate room and I stayed in a corner. He already had briefed me at dinner the day before. Presently, I wasn't listening to his speech he had repeated with me, so I let my mind wander. I stared and I nodded my head regularly to pull the wool over his eyes.  
I thought he was damn sexy. He had removed his uniform jacket, to keep his black t-shirt, close-fitting. I admired his bulging muscles. He resumed training with Teal'c, because as he remained locked in his office, he wanted to stay in shape.  
There, he was perfect with his white short hair. I had unmentionable pictures in mind while I was watching.  
I imagined his powerful hands tearing my clothes, his warm skin against mine, his lips exploring my naked body - I tried to picture the thrill that would give me his caresses - I went astray in the delights that I will never know - I wasn't breaking any rules, since I was only dreaming. Dreaming? What am I saying?! I fantasized about my CO !

He smiled at me and I smiled back. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, as if my smile was strange.  
Had I something stuck between my teeth? Oh, not that! Absolute disgrace! I ran my tongue on my teeth to be sure - it seems that I had nothing.  
At the end of his show, the officers went to congratulate him. I stayed staring at him, from my corner, lost in my thoughts. Daniel invited me to go find Jack a few minutes later. General O'Neill had thanked me for my support and my presence.

I wanted to congratulate him, shaking his hand but my fantasies were stronger than me and I said: "I want you."

Daniel had turned his head towards me, as if he had misunderstood. O'Neill had opened his eyes, as surprised as Daniel and I corrected, but too late: "I-thankyou!"

When I wanted to remove my hand from his to escape, he pressed a little harder, to keep me close to him.

"Slip of the tongue, Carter?" he whispered to me.

At this time, a sergeant had called the microphone to warn him of an important call, I finally had the opportunity to escape, yes !

I ran into the base, to reach women's locker rooms. I wanted to take a shower to cool me off.  
One one hand, I revealed my fantasy concerning my CO to him and on the other hand, the touch of his hand on mine and his breath on my neck drove me crazy.  
I undressed quickly and threw myself under the warm water, facing the wall. I started soaping me, but I felt my breasts stretched to the limit ... As I gently ran my fingers over to stroke, a man's voice sounded in my back.

"Do you want some company, Carter?"

I recognized my CO's familiar voice.

**2 / Acting out**

"I ... uh ... Sir ! What are you doing here?" I said, without looking back. I heard him moving the shower curtain.

"I offer my help, if you need someone to soap your back..."

"Sir, I would like to take a shower and go home, hide under my sheets and forget my words, if that doesn't bother you." I closed my eyes, realizing what I said.  
I understood that he had heard my words very well, I had hoped that this was not the case - I dreamed all awake now.

"Carter, I also want you," he said, when he had just slipped behind me in the shower, closing the curtain behind him. He was naked too. In fact, I felt very clearly some part of him against my lower back - There was no doubt, my desire was shared.

"I'm sorry for my words, sir ! I think the headache, fatigue and medication make me lose control !"

He was a little closer to me and had me pressed against the wall, he laid his hands on each side of my head on the wall. I swallowed with difficulty, to feel him against me. I wasn't afraid, he wouldn't do anything against my will. But now, my will to resist frayed as I felt his skin on mine. My breathing was uncontrolled, my heart was pounding. I was going to crack!

"Don't be sorry, I know how our situation is frustrating for years. I really want you but if you don't want me now - I'll leave you alone."

He wanted to leave me but I spun around and grabbed his face to attract him. He began to caress me. Everywhere! Oh God it was so good!  
I wanted his lips on mine, on my breasts and all over me. I wanted him against me, in me. As he was able to read my thoughts, he kissed and caressed my breasts, always tense with desire.

"Take me now, right now !" I asked him in a whisper.

He had stopped running his hands over my breasts to guide him in me. He grabbed my mouth to kiss me with ardor. He pressed me against the wall of the shower, grabbed one of my legs and climbed. He was seated with his arms and began his movements. It was a bit brutal but so good: exactly what I was looking for at this moment. He groaned with pleasure since he penetrated me.  
I wanted to moan but I bit his shoulder to stifle my cries. While I felt the orgasm rising in me, I moved head back but he put his hand over my mouth. He heard the door open and two female voices echoing in the room. He hadn't ceased his come and go.

I grabbed his shoulders with all my strength and I planted my nails into his skin as we both reached orgasm. The two women didn't remain any longer in the locker room and were already gone when Jack left my arms, kissing me as if his life depended on it.

"I gotta go, I'm already late for a briefing" he said with a sigh. He dried with my towel and got dressed. He kissed me passionately before leaving the locker room as quietly as he came.

Well, I had made my mistake ! So I have to seriously think about my two options: kill myself or moving.

**3 / Consequences**

I left the shower to dry off and get dressed. I had to go back to my lab to continue my work. I knew I was going to see him again as we always dined together with Daniel and Teal'c. He never missed a meal with us.

I didn't know what to think. I loved him and I just made love with him. Some tension eased in me but fear came over me ...  
What exactly was I afraid of? The court martial? Yes, no doubt, given the circumstances! Fear of the unknown? Yes also ... Fear that our relationship may not work? Yes...

In fact, I was afraid of everything but mainly to let me go. I had to let go but not to let myself be guided by my fear. It made us make bad choices and made us irrational beings. I wasn't able to focus the rest of the day. Head full of questions about he and I. And full of new sensations.

I was at a point where I was lost, I didn't know at all what to do!

My phone rang and I hang up, hands shaking when I read the name on the digital display. It was him, or rather his office ...

"Colonel Carter, the General asks you in the briefing room immediately" announced his new assistant, Lucy.

"I'm coming," I told her, trying to keep a neutral tone.

Along the way, I crossed Lucy and she gave me a bad look. I was sure she had designs on Jack and she couldn't bear to see him count on me rather than on her.

I quickly rejoined the room and found it crowded with militaries in uniform. The General was seating at the end of table. He turned to me when he heard me coming and stood up to give me his chair.

"Carter, you come at the right moment" he said, without looking at me. "Tell them the story of wormholes and apples, please."

Seeing my hesitation, he patted the back of his seat to invite me to sit there. I obeyed.

He folded his hands on the back, above my head, to continue to face the audience. This proximity made me uncomfortable.

I then explained to everyone facing me, and they were many, the theory of wormholes.

"That's just a metaphor. The wormhole is only form between two open gates. Imagine the galaxy is an apple, we burrow our way through the apple like a worm crossing from one side to the other, instead of going around the outside. Now, the diameter of the apple is just a 2-D representation of space-time. The hole isn't really a hole, but an inter-dimensional conduit" I concluded.

"That's why it's better when she's explaining" the General said when I had finished.

"And she's also a lot prettier than you" a military snorted.

"You're right, be a smartass, Boyd ! In close combat, she would kill you ! Well, what if we have dinner!?" the General asked.

I waited a moment to get up, not knowing if I was included in the invitation.

"Thanks, Carter for this brilliant presentation. Give my apologies to Daniel and Teal'c, I cannot have dinner with you tonight."

"Yes, sir, it will be done" I said, watching him, going away, without even looking at me.


	2. Part 2 : Jack

**PART 2: JACK**

**1 / Jack vs. Sam**

"Damn, and what do I do now?" I said to myself. "If I look at her, I'm sure everyone will guess what we did in the shower ! Oh no, I must think to something else. She's beautiful but I really need to stop thinking about her, her naked body dripping..." I didn't know where to hide ! I left the briefing room to go to the mess.

"Jack ?" Boyd asked, cutting me from my intimate thoughts "For how long do you know Colonel Carter?"

"Since we entered the program. Why ?"

"You should have asked her to come with us, I wish she still speaks about apples and everything else" Boyd chuckled again. The guy was always chuckling !

"I think she has better things to do than hang out with old Generals !"

Unless of course, she entered the mess with Daniel and Teal'c, at the exact same moment.

"Colonel Carter ! Come and join us !" Boyd asked.

Carter had always been respectful of her superiors, so she left our friends to join my table.  
The more she got closer, the more I felt my heart want to leave my chest - I would surely have a heart attack shortly!  
Boyd pulled his chair, getting closer to me. So she had to sit between Boyd and an old bald and deaf General, obviously not blind! He looked at her like a cat watching a bowl of milk. She looked at me, hoping that I would saved her, but I could barely lift my head from my plate.

"Cannot wait for this day ends! That all my guests leave my base, so I would find Carter at her house or at mine !" I told myself. I didn't care as long as I could be with her.

Lucy appeared running to pick Carter up for a computer system failure. My presence wasn't required, so I decided to stay with my guests. The company of good bald men was significantly better than the one of a beautiful blonde! Who's gonna believe this ?!

My guests finally left my base and when I tried to reach my 2IC, Lucy met me. She handed me to sign reports.

"But what's so urgent, Sergeant?" I asked.

"I have to send these reports tomorrow morning, first thing."

"I see, so we'll spend the night together" I said without thinking about the meaning of my words.

Carter was walking towards me but turned around when she heard my words.

"Carter?" I called her but she didn't look back. I tried to follow her but my assistant held me by the arm.

"General, the reports" she pleaded at me. As my duty had priority before everything else, I had to abdicate and follow her in my office.

I had so much work that I hadn't seen Carter alone since our shower. I had met her in a meeting but she had never stayed to talk with me after, contrary to her habits. Lucy always found me something to do, to keep me from seeing her.

I assumed that Carter also had a lot of work, she was very busy with her research. But I absolutely had to get away for a moment from my office to join her. Lucy didn't give me a moment of respite ! I also think she wanted my body, but I refuse to be with another woman than Sam.

"I'll take some fresh air, Sergeant" I said.

"Where are you going, sir?"

How dare she !

"I beg your pardon?"

"Where are you going, sir?" She repeated, as if I was deaf or dumb.

"Mind your own business, Sergeant ! I'm still the General here !" I screamed leaving my office. Even Carter would never meddle in my business.

**2 / Sam**

Once at Carter's lab door, I heard a man's voice in hers.

"Sam, I don't know what happened last week, but I'm worried about you" Daniel said.

"Daniel, I'm upset but it will be okay, please don't worry" she answered.

"You don't eat anything and you want me not to worry, you're kidding me, right ? If it continues like this, I'll talk to Jack ! "

"No, don't tell him anything about me, okay?" She spat. I realized at that moment that I should have come to see her earlier.

"So it's about him ?" Daniel said softly.

Before their conversation drifted, I decided to enter the lab.

"Carter?" I called.

She straightened in her seat and greeted me.

"At ease, carter ! Daniel, are you okay?"

"Thanks Jack, I tried to convince Sam to have lunch with me" my friend said.

Sam didn't look at me and added "I have too much work for lunch."

"Carter, let's have lunch the three of us, I'll take care of you CO !" I said trying to make her smile.

My plan didn't work and she glared at me. Daniel became aware of the situation and left the room with an apology. I took advantage of his departure to close the door.

Sam had risen to store files on the shelf, she seemed fascinated by her ranking.

"Carter ?" I asked in a soft voice.

"Sir ?" she replied, still not facing me.

"Sam, look at me, please" I said, moving toward her.

She turned her head towards me and I was able to read the sadness in her beautiful blue eyes. I crossed the few steps that separated from her in an instant and took her in my arms. She refused my embrace.

"I'm sorry, I was busy, I couldn't release! I wanted to come before, I swear" I confessed.

"Sir, you have no explanation to give me. What happened between us was a mistake and we should no longer talk about it. Never ! " And so, she killed me !

I left the room on these words, I could no longer stand to see her when my heart was broken. Daniel was waiting in the hallway but I didn't answer when he called me. I ran towards the exit, I really needed fresh air.

I went home and had decided not to return to work until the next day. But that day stretched in a week without me really noticing. I received calls and visits. I never answered, contenting myself to stay on my couch, watching TV.

As I watched a replay of "The Simpsons" one morning on a cable channel, somebody rang at my door. I didn't move, I was lying comfortably with pillows on the couch. I heard the key in the lock and the door opened.

"Get out!" I yelled at my visitor, who knew me well enough to find my emergency key.

"Sir, I need your signature on several documents. I won't stay long, I promise" my 2IC said.

"Colonel Carter, I should have known that you would be coming. Work, always work ! Nothing's more important than that, to you, isn't it?" I said, sitting up.

I got up to go make some coffee and I looked at her. She also looked at me and finally said: "Are you ill, sir ? You're very pale."

"You as well."

"I'm fine" she said. I saw that she was trying not to cry and I didn't know why. This woman had destroyed me but I always worried about her and I felt a wave of love for her over me.

"Carter, you can't lie and especially not me."

"Sir, I have troubles with your replacement, but don't worry, I'll come through. Sign the documents, please and I'll leave you alone."

"You have come all this way for papers and telling me that you had problems at the base and I shouldn't be worry for you? Yes, it makes sense !"

"The documents aren't an excuse, sir, I swear !" she said, sobbing.

I approached and took her in my arms. She clung to me and cried.

**3 / Lucy**

I prepared coffee and Sam had moved into my living room. I managed to get her to talk. For a week, she replaced me. She said I had the flu to cover me.  
Lucy made life a misery for her. Daniel urged her to come see me but Lucy had always a good excuse for not letting her come.

"Exactly what she did to me" I said.

"Yes, I also come to this conclusion and I owe you an apology" she confessed.

I grabbed her hands and held them in mine. She seemed exhausted.

"I suggest one thing: take a nap here while I sign the papers and I'll go back to the base with you, okay?"

"Just sign the documents, I manage until tomorrow if you want."

"No, you're exhausted, you never stop yawning since you're here, so take a nap and then we'll see" I proposed. I placed a blanket over her lap.

I took the papers and I settled comfortably. Instinctively, she moved closer to me and laid her head on my shoulder. I surrounded with my free arm as I was focused on my reading. I never sign a document without reading it, unless it's from Carter. But here, I was suspicious, it was from Lucy.

Sam woke up an hour later. She rubbed her eyes and sat up when she realized she was in my arms.

"Jack?"

"Well, no sir anymore ?" I said smiling at her.

"Of course, sorry Sir !" she said reluctantly.

"I was joking Carter !"

"Very funny, sir" she yawned.

"I finish it and I'll make coffee again, it will wake you up and I..."

"I'll make the coffee, if you want" she said, rising. She stretched and her shirt let see her belly appear. I turned my head. She must have seen me do, as she pulled over and walked to the kitchen.

I took a shower after. I decided to go back to the SGC with her and get rid of my assistant.

"Let's go, I'm driving" I said, to force her to get in the car with me.

She followed me, but said nothing.

I was driving in silence and Sam didn't seem willing to break it. Once at the base, we took the elevator. I was guiding her with one hand in her back and left it in place the time of the descent.

"I want you to have diner with me tonight" I said, not quite sure of the answer.

"Is it a good idea?" she asked, looking sad.

"I don't want to know if it's a good idea, I want to know if you willing to. Be honest, please !"

"Yes, I'm in, but -"

"No but ! We'll have prime rib of beef" I said, smiling. I left my hand down her back to caress her buttocks, as discreetly as possible. I had seen enough videos of this device to know the angle. Seen as we were settled, my hand was invisible.

"Sir ?" she said, biting her lower lip.

"A problem Carter?" I said without looking at her.

"No sir" she said, smiling at the wall.

Once in my office, I ordered my assistant to come. She appeared quickly but obviously surprised by my presence.

"Sir ?"

"When is Sergeant Harriman planned to come back from his seminary?"

"On next Monday sir, why ?" Lucy replied.

"Well, in that case, you return to Area 51 now ! I don't want you here anymore" I announced to the young woman. I knew it was extreme, but she didn't give me a choice. From what I understood talking with Sam, she was a little too devoted to her work, especially with me.

She looked at me and just left my office. Sam arrived at the same time and the two women met. Lucy began to cry when she saw Sam and she ran.

"Sir, I have brought you a coffee. Is everything all right ?"

"Thank you Carter for the kind attention. you'll have a massage as a reward."

"Sir" she was indignant.

"I sent Lucy to her usual position, I'll manage till Walter's return. I can't stand her anymore."

"Okay. I'll let you work, see you for lunch. Daniel's looking forward to seeing you."

"With pleasure, Carter."

I loved finding our complicity back, this was what I had missed so much during the last weeks. I could stay only to watch her for the rest of my life, if I knew that everything was fine between us.

I worked hard to make the time pass more quickly. I was well advanced when Daniel came.

"You look tired, Jack. Are you sure it was a good idea to come back?"

"Thank you, Daniel, your compliments go straight to my heart ! What brings you here ?"

"SG3 is going on an exploration mission to a planet that interests me, I wanted to know if I could go with them and ask Teal'c to join us?"

"No problem Daniel, when do you leave ?"

"In half an hour. I count on you to force Sam to have lunch. She often forget to eat lately."

"If I think about it myself, I'll make sure she eats."

"I trust you with that, Jack, you're a stomach on legs!" Daniel smiled.

Daniel had left to join Teal'c and SG3 to go on another planet for his research. I went to Sam's lab and we had lunch, just the two of us. She seemed uncomfortable with me, as shy but not cold.

I escorted her to her lab and when I was about to leave her, she whispered in my ear: "I want you."

I had trouble concentrating on my work for the rest of the day. In time, I went back to pick her up, for the promised dinner.  
I stopped at the supermarket on the way. She accompanied me, and we haven't talked a lot. I was nervous and she seemed too.  
At home, I offered her a glass of wine and she agreed. I took one too and I started the grill for the meat.

"I hope you haven't been too hard on Lucy, sir?"

"My name is Jack. And no, I just asked her to leave and to return to her former work."

"I guess it hasn't been easy for her."

"Why ? Because she had a crush on me ? She'll get over it !"

"On - you?" She asked, surprised.

"Well yes, you hadn't noticed ? She spent her time trying to separate us, that's why I could not come to you. It's obvious she's in love! "

"In love, yes, but not with - you!"

"Who then ?" I couldn't believe it, I was convinced that she loved me.

"Me !" she said as I burst out laughing.

"It's laughable at this point to imagine that anyone could fall in love with me, sir ? Even if it's a woman?" She asked furiously.

"Sam, I'm sorry ! I love you but I laugh at myself! It has nothing to do with you !"

She threw herself on my neck to kiss me. Then I realized what I just said and I wasn't ashamed. I loved her and I wanted to be with her.


	3. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

He did, he confessed he loved me ! I'm the happiest woman on this planet ! Even, the galaxy ! Whatever, I was happy and that was all that matters.

We ate quickly because we had something else in mind, but as we both had a difficult week, we took forces.

I had the time to change my outfit in the base before leaving and I wore black lace underwear. I finished my glass of wine, I got up and I put my arms around his neck. I stuck to his back and I started to kiss him on the jaw. He stroked my arm and groaned with pleasure. I nibbled his ear lobe playfully and he growled.

"Samantha Carter, what are you doing?"

"I pay tribute to the shower. Besides, I'll need someone to rub my back."

He stood up and took my hand to pull me behind him. He had already closed all the doors, we were alone and quiet.

"The bed, really ? You used to be more original, Jack O'Neill" I told him when he opened the bedroom door.

"I know, I'll make it up next time but now I need to feel comfortable - because it will last for hours, you won't get off lightly this time !

We made love more quietly and peacefully than the first time, we rediscovered each other.

**THE END**


End file.
